Degrees of Obsession
by insalata di tonno
Summary: Who says a relationship between the two can ever be easy? Songfics. Primarily Bones/Kirk unless I get alot of request for others.


Right so! I'm sorry my fans out there whose waiting on my Hitman Reborn fanfic but I had to write this… The songs I listened to kept giving me plot bunnies. They Breed Like Mad.

Wrote this out while listening to songs so most likely they are way to short and unedited.

Songfics. Majority will most likely be McCoy/Kirk. Unless I get requests. Reviews welcomed.

* * *

Angels on the Moon

Thriving Ivory

_Hey, hey, do you dream that the world will know your name, Jim?_

You are both full grown men. You both have suffered. Perhaps not equally, but you share the booze anyway.

There is companionable silence, but awkwardness lies just beneath, an ivory elephant in the room, and the blue eye'd boy and the old country man continue their contemplations.

_Don't wake me, I'm dreaming._

There is much to do. So much to do, and they are alive and there is so much to do. They feel the pain, the pain of loss and they know they are still alive. Why else would they hurt?

The construction of new ships begins almost as soon as the service is over. There is so much to do.

_Why do you care. Why do you care so much?_

Time passes and the pain begins to be forgotten, heroism is left, along with the bitter taste of humanity. We are fickle, fickle people.

But is it so wrong to be happy when others no longer can? The days are filled with new adventure, sunburns, laughs, fights, and dreams.

_Do you know that tomorrow is the first of the rest of your life?_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know.

I'm dreaming now, of angels on the Moon, where no one leaves too soon.

_I just don't wanna know._

_Jim? Hey Jim?_

_I do, 'cause then you never die._

_Don't worry, I won't ever let that happen._

_Hey, Hey Jim? You hear me?_

_I won't let you die._

_Stay with with me Jim. Stay…_

_Ha, I thought I said I don't wanna know Bones, relax, I'm gonna be ok.

* * *

_

Solitaire

The Notwist

He's overwhelmed. Bones can tell.

Jim is stressed and at the end of his rope and he knows that all those _supposedly_ sympathetic media bastards are getting to him.

So he does what he has to do. He cracks out his scowl and his Southern drawl and _orders_ the motherfuckers out of his goddamn ward, citing some made up visiting rules and conditions of recovery.

Fuck it's good to be a doctor.

He knows Jim knows he was bullshitting 'cause he sees the tired cadet smile (But soon to be captain of the goddamn flagship and most likely going to make McCoy goddamn join. _Goddamnit_.)

He makes a neutral grunt and concentrates on looking at the monitors and charts.

On Sunday they cry. Everyone cries, it's the service. So he puts on a dress suit and cleans up his stubble as best he can and joins the mass of black in mourning.

He doesn't expect Jim to not be there.

Or maybe, he did.

Either way he leaves early, and heads directly for Jim's dorm room, but then stops halfway and goes to his own instead.

Sure enough his lock is hacked (_Again_. Moron.) and there is the smell of booze everywhere. Taking a deep breath he goes in and into bitchy Dr McCoy mode 'cause thats what Jim expects and then

goes into bitchy friend Bones mode 'cause thats what he needs.

He knows the stupid so-called genius blames himself, for not saying something about some lightning storm sooner (he didn't even know space could have storms, fuck, another reason why he _hates_ space),

for not being there, for being there, and some other crap about how its his fault. He tells those (fucking beautiful) blue eyes its not his fault, not his fault, but he knows it will take a lot of convincing.

So he stays and bears it everyday.

* * *

Closer

Burn Season

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and Bones looks like he just kicked him in the face. Jim panics inwardly, wishing he could somehow say sorry and make it all okay but he just stands and they glare at each other.

"Fine. Fuck Jim-just. Fine, I'll go if thats how you feel" And his gut twists 'cause he doesn't even remember clearly what he said to Bones, something about fucking off 'cause he was just his CMO but he didn't mean it and oh god Bones is walking away.

The days melt into weeks and Bone keeps his distance and Jim is getting desperate.

He's so desperate, one night, when its so late and he can't sleep again he finds himself walking down the hallways of the Enterprise, and the dimmed lights casts everything in an eerie shadow. Including himself. (Don't think about that.)

He arrives at Bone's door and he hesitates with his hand on the door panel wondering what the fuck he's doing but then adrenaline pumps through his system and he hacks into Bone's room. The door slides quietly open and he enters, holding his breath.

Bones is there, lying on his back, blanket scrunched around his navel and Jim can she a sliver of pale skin in the light of the hallway, and it thrills him more than it should. He takes a few more steps into the room and tells himself he is just checking up on him.

The weeks pass and eventually Bones snaps and starts yelling (talking again) at Jim when he's brought into the Med Bay for some new injury he got from some new alien planet with new seemingly-hospitable-but-not-really inhabitants.

"Goddamnit Jim! How is that its always you who's in the group that just so happens to get attacked during a routine mission?!"

"Aww Bones, I'm glad you care" The words are light, but Jim can feel the undertones beneath, and he suppresses his thoughts and avoids eye contact for a while.

More time passes and during a routine dinner grump Bones is bitching about something to do with memory loss, "Huh, what Bones?"

"I said, I'm getting old, I keep fucking forgetting where I put my clothes and stuff. I've lost like, two shirts this past month, and some other shit" he pinks slightly at this, and continues eating, and Jim continues with his natural smirk, but inside his mind is whirling,

_I know why he looks embarrassed, it's 'cause he thinks he's lost his underwear somewhere. _And this thought thrills him more than it should.

Jim Kirk knows its wrong, but it doesn't stop him from collecting things with Bone's name on them.

* * *

*Headdesk* Review please while I go hide in a corner.

Also, the title of this came from the last songfic, if ya'll were wonderin'


End file.
